


Moments

by Noworneverlife4



Category: A Star Is Born - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noworneverlife4/pseuds/Noworneverlife4
Summary: One shots that could have a slight story line, but no promises!





	1. T-shirt

Jack turns the shower knob off, quickly scrubs his face and hair dry and then wraps a towel around his waist. He could have sworn he brought his clothes in the bathroom with him, but looking around they were nowhere to be found.

After brushing his teeth and running his fingers through his hair he opens the door quietly, knowing Ally was still asleep. As he fumbles around in the dark, pissed that his things have disappeared before his eyes, he notices the crumpled sheets on his empty bed.

Hearing faint rustling from the kitchen he peeks around the corner and sees Ally had set two mugs on the counter, pouring fresh coffee and adding creamer. He didn't take creamer in his coffee and when she had grabbed it at the grocery store the night before he figured it was the perfect chance to tell her that, but he didn't.

When she notices him watching her she smiles and turns around fully. There it was. His shirt.

"Looking for something?" She asks innocently stirring her own cup.

"Did you wake up early just to steal my clothes? If your gunna sneak in on me while I'm showering I have better ideas." He questions walking toward her.

"I don't know what your talking about." She pecks his check and moves to go sit on the back porch.

"Ally give me my shirt I'm gunna be late." 

"Oh you want THIS shirt?" She feigns confusion, walking backwards with a playful look on her face while she edges around the table. 

"Don't make me chase you." He warns, following her slowly. 

"I'm not making you do a damn thing honey."

Honey. He loved hearing that roll out of her mouth so naturally. It was recent, them only knowing each other two months, and it felt so much more real than the babe or baby that other women had tossed around in his presence before her, which had made him more often than not feeling uncomfortable. 

Jack bolts to the left as she hurriedly moves to her left, causing Jack to curse and quickly change his direction. Ally runs into the living room, past the couch and halfway down the hallway before he caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her back from behind and holding her arms down. 

"Take it off." He smiles into her ear.

"Make me." She giggles out, breathing heavy.

He spins her around and pulls up the fabric, watching as her skimpy underwear, then toned stomach, and finally her naked breasts come into view. She gladly lifts her arms, and as he takes it off of her head her fingers briskly slide his towel away from his hips, falling on the carpet. 

"Oops. Sorry." She grins and drags his hands around her. 

As Jack buttoned up his worn jeans and reached for the T-shirt beside Ally's naked body, he could tell that she was already drifting back off to sleep, sated and satisfied after the quickest, rawest fuck of their relationship. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he covers her with a blanket and moves some hair from her face.

"I'll see ya in a few hours, alright?" He says lowly, lightly grazing a finger down her nose. 

"Alright. You sure it's okay if I stay? I don't want you to feel weird, me being here without you." She whispers lazily keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's okay that my hot as fuck girlfriend keeps my bed warm while I'm gone." He replies, kissing her chin and standing up before all his will power leaves him.

He hadn't even realized what he just said until she speaks back. 

"So I'm your girlfriend?" Ally's eyes open and the smirk on her face had him shaking his head, looking down.

"Sorry I didn't mean, it's just that I don't want you to feel like-"

"Jack." Ally interrupts his adorable rambling.

"What?" He says furrowing his eyebrows and leaning against the door jam.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

He took a deep breath, feeling somewhat embarrassed but he knows she's just messing with him. God, she's been his girl from day one, they both know it. 

"I have tampons in my bathroom drawer and a pink razor in my shower. I better be your fuckin' boyfriend."


	2. The lawyer

Ally had felt eyes burning into the back of her head for the last ten minutes, but refused to stop what she was doing, having been hit with words she just had to put to paper. She was sprawled across a bunk she recently claimed as hers without anyone seeming to mind. It was a bottom bed in the corner and she loved it because she didn’t have to crawl up to get to Jacks, although she ended up sleeping with him every night.

Hearing yet another sigh to her left she drops her pen and looks over, her green eyes meeting blue pools that were shining with repressed laughter.

“What?” Ally asks in exasperation. 

“I’m bored, and the way you bite the top of that pen drives me mental.” Jack chuckles. 

“Your bored? What do you want me to do about it?” Ally raises an eyebrow, staring at him stare at her. 

“Never mind. Don’t answer that!”

Standing up straight she stretches her arms and back, Jack’s eyes never leaving hers except for when the hem of her shirt rises, revealing a slice of skin. Ally hitches herself up onto the second bunk, her butt sticking out until she turns and rolls her body inside. 

Jack laid still as a statue mesmerized by her every move.

“You coming or what?” Ally’s voice calls from above.

Jack eases in next to her and puts an arm under her head, her body facing him. Her hands slide to the inside of his shirt and run along his abs, his own falls to rest on her hip and he tries like hell to refrain from moving farther back to squeeze her ass.

“Who do you miss bein’ away?” Jack gently prods her to talk about herself.

“Well...” Ally clears her throat and looks at his face. 

“I worry about my dad, the guys. The house is probably a disaster, oh my God.”

They both laugh lightly.

“I hate not seeing Ramon everyday, but we’re always talking. It’s strange being away from everyone at the bar, but who do I miss? I don’t miss a certain person, maybe just home. Normal stuff.” 

Jack nods in understanding and his eyebrows furrow in thought.

“What’s going on in there mister?” Ally whispers pushing a finger to his forehead. 

“You getting sick of me? Ready to kick me to the curb?” She teases, nudging his crotch with her bent knee. 

He loves that she can joke about it because they know it’s not the truth in any form. He’s grown attached to her in a way he never has with anyone else. They were so similar, talked for hours about nothing and everything, just like this, curled up close, breathing the same air while driving all day. 

“Hell no. Just kinda blows my mind that you don’t have like, like a guy back home trackin’ you down and beggin’ for ya to come back.” He blurts out honestly.

Jack makes an assumption with her prolonged silence and gets worried. 

“Fuck. You do, don’t you?” He inquires.

“No.” Ally shakes her head and looks away. 

“No I don’t. I mean there was this guy, Roger, we broke up right before I met you. He’s called a couple times. I didn’t even really like him and he was real pushy, a fucking lawyer. I mean when I was breaking up with him he asked if I wanted to get married. Can you believe that?” Ally grimaces and glances up uneasily. 

Jack groans softly and rubs his eyes. 

“First of all, yeah. Yeah I can believe it. Poor bastard. Secondly, why didn’t you tell me you had guys proposing? I’m not surprised, but still...”

“Because Jack, it’s not a big deal. It sounds like a big deal but it wasn’t. When he mentioned marriage I wanted to barf, it was never serious to me.” She whispers into his chest, not liking the look on his face. 

“Fuckin’ lawyer. Did you just use him for sex then?” Jack scoffs annoyed. 

Ally immediately sits up bristling at his words and When she tries to move over him he grabs onto her wrist.

“I’m sorry. Ally. I’m sorry. That was shitty of me.” He looks into her eyes, she’s sees the sincerity of his apology and when she pulls her arm away he continues. 

“I’m surprised, and I’m jealous, and I’m a fuckin’ prick.”

Ally eases back but doesn’t lay down, instead leans against the wall and folds her arms across her chest. 

“Jack don’t treat me like that. Come on, you don’t think I haven’t thought about you and all the groupies you’ve probably fucked?”

They both stare at eachother in silence, the reality of the situation and the corner they’ve turned not lost on either of them.

“I like sex, have indulged plenty but it’s not like that with me. I don’t like women who are lookin’ for one thing and certainly don’t fuck groupies who wanna fake their orgasims just so they can scream my full fuckin’ name.”

At that Ally puts her hands in her face and lets out a surprised laugh and when she looks up at him he laughs with her, loving that she thinks he’s funny because he finds her adorably hilarious. 

“Well, I don’t fake orgasims. You’ll know when I’m disappointed.” She jokes, but he knows she is absolutely serious.

“So what? Do you just have a girlfriend in every city?”

“No.” He closes his eyes and she can tell he’s thinking.

“I just never really found anyone. I mean traveling and being gone half the year.” He mutters with a scowl. 

“All the other guys have girls back home.” She quickly responds. 

“Fine.” He gives in and pulls her back down, Ally going willingly.

“I can’t stand most women. The way they look at me, the way they touch me, like they have to try so damn hard. Every once in a while I find someone bearable, will see where it goes for a bit, have some steady sex, but it just never is something fun or worth while to me.” He says self consciously.

“Am I one of the bearable ones?” She pokes his side in jest. 

“Ally...” He shakes his head and grumbles something incoherent. 

Ally knows that talking about feelings isn’t his forte. He’s never said it, but she can feel it. They have connected in a very obvious way. Physically, mentally, and no denying emotions have been played just like the guitar he strums every night.

“Hey.” Ally murmurs softly, wanting to assure him, make him less nervous, after all he was the one who brought it up, the one acting like a jealous shit. 

“It’s okay. I get it. Just wondering like you were wondering ya know? Listen, Jack I like you. I like you a fucking lot.”

Jack swallows and continues to gaze at the ceiling, Ally’s fingers find his and he brings them to his lips, telling her exactly the same thing in return without words. 

“Sex with the lawyer was so bad.” She suddenly tells him catching him off guard.

“It was. I had to try so hard to get myself anywhere, and was completely unsatisfied most the time.” 

The mood is definitely lightened and Jack grins. 

“What a dick.” Jack says in disbelief.

He looks down and his heart begins to beat faster, seeing her smiling at him. When he turns them to the side she moves her hand to the back of his neck and wraps her fingers into his hair.

“Jesus, Ally. Your so fuckin’ beautiful, and your so fuckin’ talented.” He whispers when she pulls him into her, and before she kisses him his next thought comes rushing out before he changes his mind and holds it in. 

“Your like, my best friend and the thought of you not being around makes me feel weird. Your different to me. This is different to me, okay?” 

“Okay.” She nods with their foreheads pressed together, pulling his hair a little tightly and opening her mouth into his.


	3. Addicted

It had been a particularly long show that night with everyone drinking afterwards, including herself and as soon as Ally opened the door to the bus it hit her like a wall. The deep, herbal, wooded thickness in the air was surprisingly not something common among the guys, amusing her to no end. 

Fanning the air in front of her Ally took in Jacks slouched position on the sofa and noticed his hat low over his face. “What are you smoking cowboy?” She slid up next to him, putting her hand on his leg while he grinned over at her like a little boy with a big secret. 

He didn’t answer her question but offered her his portion instead.

“God, I haven’t smoked pot since high school.” She raised an eyebrow at him mockingly. 

“That’s such a fuckin’ lie Alison Campana.” He laughed, not believing her for a second. 

“Okay fine, maybe it’s a lie, but it’s been a good ten years. Such a juvenile drug of choice.” She teases, crawling over him and sitting on his lap, her knees at his sides while his big hands grab onto her hips.

“Juvenile?” Jack slowly repeats, his smile widening, “I wished the girls I smoked pot with in high school were as hot as you.” 

She took the offered joint and after the first few inhales sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. Everyone else had cleared out and Jack reached out for a tall bottle that was over half way empty. She vaguely wondered how much of it he consumed on his own but wanted to push all her racing thoughts away and indulge. Easier said than done. 

Ally had known what she was getting herself into from the second she quit her job and boarded a private jet to meet Jackson Maine at his show. She knew that once she got a taste she wouldn’t be able to just go back. She knew that her life would forever be defined as before Jack, after Jack.

Ally had quickly became addicted. Addicted to the stage she shared with him, at the beginning making her shake like a leaf but now made her confident as hell. Addicted to the travel, addicted to the music, addicted to the man who gave it to her, just like that same man had his own harrowing crutches that she had sensed almost immediately.

Drugs were available around every corner and she couldn’t even pin point what some of them were. Alcohol seemed to flow through his system in a steady stream. When it was out she witnessed albeit briefly, a beautifully lighthearted, sensitive soul, and frankly even when he was sky high, is the most adoring thoughtful human she’d ever known. Treated her like gold. 

Ally wasn’t dumb. She wasn’t naive enough to thing she could change him. To think he would change for her was the stuff of stories and she had no plans for that. Held hope it could get better, but expectations for it to get worse. 

The problem was that even though she knew what she was getting into she didn’t look back. Not once. This man in front of her, lying on the couch with his head on her chest, eyes glossed over, putting his lips straight to the whiskey bottle and polishing off the contents, was her weakness. She was all in, and no matter what he did she knew that there was no turning around.

As she lazily combed her fingers through his sweaty hair she settled herself with the hard facts. The main being that his sickness had to run its course, Ally knowing all too well the harsh realities and probabilities of where it would lead. 

“Hey Jack?” She softly whispered as his eyes closed. 

“Jack? Baby, you wanna go to your bunk? Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She grazed her lips across his cheek and planted her mouth on his, hoping it would wake him up enough to move. Nothing.

Ally knew he was out for the night. Would be out most of the next day. Kissing his lips once more she scooted out from under him and moved the glass bottle to a standing position on the side table instead of letting him cradle it like a baby.

“Son of a bitch.” Ally rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on.

Hovering over him for a moment she decided to pull his boots off and lay him down before turning to creep down the narrow walkway. 

Stripping out of her clothes she slowly climbed into his bunk instead of her own and curled onto her side. When she wrapped her arms around his pillow all she could do was hope like hell he would find his way to her in the night. Inhaling the smell that clung to the fabric broke the hard exterior she always tried so hard to maintain, his scent making her chest tight with the heartache she never let him see. Trying to swallow the sobs that took over her body and hold back the relentless tears streaming down her cheeks was too much. Letting it go was the only option. 

It may be the first time she cried herself to sleep over Jackson Maine but she knew without a shadow of a doubt it wouldn’t be the last.


	4. Wrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this may be repetitive to some but I’ve made it better and wanted to explore the story line a little, the next part will be posted later tonight or tomorrow.

It was an uncommon occurrence that they were the last ones on the bus at night. Ally was usually dragging Jack back before he could pass out somewhere. Tonight though, one of Bobby's old friends had been at the show and they had all been catching up for the last few hours. He had only a few beers which was rare, but he wanted to come across as less of lush than usual.

Jack actually liked it and figures he could probably manage to do this more often. His girlfriend on the other hand was wrecked. She would get tipsy sure, but he'd never seen her like this. She was loud, she was vulgar, she was handsy, and she currently had a hold on him over his jeans that made him weak in the knees.

"Ally, hey, be quiet, I think everyone's asleep." He murmurs to her as he opens the bus door. 

She nods her head and pretends to lock her lips giving him a serious look, and she actually stopped her antics so he pulls her up the stairs. When he starts making his way back to the beds she trails behind holding his hips tightly, ends up tripping over a pair of shoes and grabbing onto his back, which makes him crash into the side of one of the bunks. She lets out a high pitched shriek when they begin to fall and Jack turns around, lightly covering her mouth.

"Shhhh, baby." He laughs into her ear and pulls her closer. 

She doesn't stop with the commotion, and he's sure that she thinks she isn't even being loud to his utter amusement.

Oh my god, she is beautiful, he thinks to himself as he watches her try to compose herself. He needs to sober up so he can appreciate it all more often. Her laugh is contagious and he is doing all he can to hold himself together.

Ally is suddenly pulling his shirt up over his head, very sloppily at that so he decides to just do it himself instead. Then goes for his belt buckle, absolutely resolute with what she is going to do. She is kissing his chest as he is trying to walk backwards and he knows she would have him naked in the hallway if she had her way. Could see it in those all telling eyes.

He lifts her head up and turns her around, pushing her forward and wraps his arms around her so she won't catch herself on anything. When they get to the back of the hallway he tells her to get in.

"Oh you think you can tell me what to do?" She slurs out loudly, looking angry at him.

"What? No. Ally, just get in the bunk. Come on."

"You. You, get in the bunk Jack!" She digs her finger into his bare chest while he looks at her confused as hell, wondering where that attitude had come from.

"Fine." He mutters pulling his jeans off and crawls in the very bottom. He can see her from the waist down and she hasn't moved, so he reaches up and unbuttons her pants, shimmying them down her legs.

"You forgot my underwear, you need to take them with you, Jackson!" She whisper yells down at him. Which isn't a whisper in the slightest.

"Jesus Christ, Alison! Will you shut up? Everyone can hear you!" He laughs up at her with a desperate look. He's heard the occasional snore from his bandmates, but he swears theres been a few male chuckles as well. The guys are all married or have girlfriends and a woman on the bus hasn't been common for a few years.

He grips her hands and urges her down and she finally gets in, then he slides the curtain closed and moves her to the inside, her back facing the wall. Not wanting her rolling out in the middle of night he takes the outside, and he honestly thought the second her head hit the pillow she would be asleep. To his astonishment she is grabbing his hand and shoving it down the panties he so carelessly forgot to remove. 

"Fuck, darlin' what are you doin' to me..." He exhales into her ear, her forehead pressed into his shoulder. 

She brings her mouth up to meet his and greedily kisses him, sucking his tongue into her mouth and biting his lip.

"Ally, are you tired? Maybe you should just go to sleep." He tries to pry his hand away, but even as he does he knows his heart isn't in it, and slides it right back.

After making her intentions perfectly clear by refusing to relent, Jack settles himself with the fact that he is going to bang a drunk girl on his tour bus. Which is an event that has not taken place in he can't even remember how long.

Breathing heavily into his open mouth, Ally is trying to get out of her shirt, which is stuck, and how it got stuck is beyond him, but takes a minute, smiling as he watches her fight with her clothing.

"You helping? Or just going to sit and stare like a dumb ass?" She scowls in his general direction and pulls her own bottoms down. 

Dear god, he's got a mean drunk for a girlfriend. A mean horny drunk. Her almost naked body is begging to be touched and he shakes himself out of his thoughts helping to get her slender arms out of her sleeves and up over her head.

"Just make me feel good." She boisterously calls out into the darkness as he squeezes her breasts. 

"Ally." He whispers. "Ally!" He says slightly louder when she doesn't respond. 

"What?" She basically yells, looking equal parts perplexed and mad. He is so into her and wants to do exactly what she wants, but he knows she would be mortified if he didn't help contain her somewhat.

"Listen sweetheart, everyone's sleeping, just whisper. I don't want all the guys hearing you. You get what I'm saying? Just, shhhh, okay?" 

He kisses her nose, her lips, down her neck and she starts laughing. Laughing hysterically. Giggling like a school girl. She is telling him he's so funny, over and over again, and he doesn't know what the hell he did to deserve this type of praise on his comedic charm. He isn't even saying anything, just staring down at her, deciding to give up completely. 

He tried, he tells himself. He tried to maintain whatever decency he could for her. It's her own damn fault at this point. He breaks down and let's his rumble of a laugh that he had been holding in, free. Her delight at seeing him crack made it all worse, who knew sex was so hilarious, and when she reached down and wrapped her hands around his hard on all bets were off. Searching blindly for his jeans he grabs a condom from the back pocket and opens the foil with his teeth while she watches him, all jokes forgotten. 

"Alright girl, your gettin' it now." He grumbles out breathlessly.

They proceed with loud, on her end, drunk, on her end, quick, on both ends, sex, and as soon as they finish he tucks her under his arm and pulls the blanket over them both.

Lukas was right above them damnit, and starts slow clapping. The rest soon join in, all applauding and someone let's out a few loud whistles. Ally is completely oblivious, already softly snoring into the side of his neck. 

Shit, she was going to be so pissed off in the morning.

To be continued...


	5. Messy

The second Ally opens her eyes she doest want to be conscious. Jack wasn’t with her, and the bus was eerily quiet. She could see sun filtering through the curtain next to her and she knew it had to be afternoon. She pulled the thick duvet up and over her head, burrowing back down into slumber as best as she could and thought maybe, just maybe she could stay here forever.

If only she had some ibuprofen, and water, good lord she needed some water. Her ears pick up the sound of footfall, and they are headed down the hallway, in her direction. Shit.

“Good mornin’ sunshine.” Jacks gruff voice, that usually has her all hot bothered, just straight up has her bothered. 

“Go away, Jack.” She groans as he gently lifts the covers away from her face.

“Here. Take these. Your head is probably killin’ you.” He nudges her side with his knee and she squints up at him while she moves the hair from her face. God, she must look horrendous. 

Sitting up on her elbows slightly, she takes the pills from his hand, gulping down the glass of wished for water. She hands it back to him and lays down, rolling over towards the wall. She can’t even look at him. She hates being fussed over, it makes her uncomfortable.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jack whispers out, stroking her arm. It didn’t feel belittling, or hold any pity. It felt genuine, and it felt like he knew exactly what she was thinking. She reaches up, links their fingers and replies.

“I’m so fucking embarrassed, Jackson.” She says honestly shaking her head slightly and turning onto her back. 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He states simply.

“I never do that though, like, get drunk off my ass. That’s not something I do.” She stares at the ceiling blinking slowly. 

“Why do you even have to tell me that? Like I give a shit? Like I don’t get drunk beyond recognition all the damn time?” He had laid his head down on her stomach and she brings her hand down, playing with his hair. Half of his body is on the bed, the other half hanging out in the hallway. “You were pretty fuckin’ adorable.” He smiles up at her. 

“Oh my god, I’m not an adorable drunk.” 

“Yeah. You fuckin’ are. Your also mean as hell you know that?” 

“Oh my god! Jack I’m sorry!” She puts her hands over her face. “I remember you weren’t drinking.” She muses aloud. 

“Nah. Glad because I couldn’t have handled you.” He starts talking over her, because she was about to apologize again. “Don’t say sorry one more time, Ally!”

“Oh my god!” She groans out loudly. “Oh my god!” She repeats herself sounding as if she was in complete agony. 

“What?” Jack asks, wondering what had her moaning.

“All I remember is you telling me to be quiet. You were shushing me, Jack.” 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want you to-“ He responds, but she quickly interrupts.

“Did I beg you for sex?” She sits up on her elbows, eyebrows raised. 

He didn’t answer, and she lets out a little whimper.

“Loudly? Did I beg loudly?” She whines out.

“Not exactly, and hey, it was fine, I swear.” He tries to convince her, seeing her work herself up. 

“Fine?” She asks exasperated, “What was fine? Me begging, or the sex? Oh my god!” She throws herself back in the pillows and moans out, “they clapped, they fucking clapped for us! Over mediocre, sloppy, drunk, sex! They clapped!” 

“That wasn’t for us. They were clapping for you.” He jokes and then goes on, seeing the look she’s giving him, “it was fun sex. You were fun, and happy, and laughing. Ally, shhhh, it’s fine.” He laughs.

“Don’t shhhh me, Jackson! I don’t have underwear on, where is my stuff?” She swatted at his arm in frustration.

The way she called him Jackson instead of Jack was making him uneasy. He sat up, scooting away from her to the bottom of the bed. He didn’t want to be slapped at when she reached all her conclusions. 

“Did you use a condom?” She looks panicked as the thought occurs and it brings him back down to earth real quick. 

“Yes, of course. Come on, I know your always so worried about it, you think I’d do that?”

She looks somewhat relieved, and he inquires over that, because he’s been curious about her fanatical ways when it comes to protection. Not that it was a bad thing, but he wanted her to trust him. 

“I see you take what I assume to be, birth control every morning, you’d be fine, even if I hadn’t, what’s the big damn deal?”

He immediately regrets his words after they are out because that fire in her eyes and attitude to match is plastered into place. She obviously uses it to protect herself from getting hurt, from opening up, and that kills him because doesn’t she realize that he has poured every part of himself out for her? 

“Don’t do that Jack, don’t sound like every other fucking guy that’s bored and makes sex not good enough because of a fucking condom.” Her words are quiet and angry. Straight to the point and he hates himself for sounding like a typical man. He wants to explain that’s not what he meant, but he can’t find the words. 

Ally looks down, away from Jacks intense gaze. This was turning into something else entirely and she wasn’t prepared for it. 

“Ally I’m not bored, are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” He huffs out, scrubbing his face in exhaustion.

She knows he’s sorry, and she knows she’s overreacting, and she knows that she was the one who embarrassed herself. None of it was his fault. She slips her shirt over her head and fumbles through the covers finding her panties and slips them on. 

“Is anyone else here?” She asks before getting out. 

“No.” He answers quietly.

He is intently looking at his hand, picking at a fingernail and she feels awful, he doesn’t know how to navigate this relationship they’re forming, neither does she, but instead of saying so, she stands up and heads to the bathroom. 

She grabs a change of clothes and her toothbrush, then quickly washes her face and gets dressed. Throwing on a pair of black jeans and one of her cropped shirts that showed most of her stomach then twists her hair up messily. Looking in the mirror she was pleasantly surprised for being pissed off and hung over. Leaning against the wall the she slips on her converse and ties a jacket around her waist. 

Without even consciously making the decision she was shoving stuff into her duffel bag and trying to remember where all of her things were at. She pulls her phone out and texts Phil, asking him to come and get her when Jack appears out of her peripheral vision and makes her heart start pounding. 

“Ally.” He calls out. “What are you doin’? Don’t do this. Don’t run away.” His voice is calm, and his attitude cool.

“I just can’t be the drunk girl you bang on tour this year. Things are getting to be a bit too much. Thanks for taking a chance on me, letting me have my shot, I mean that.” She says calmly, trying to pull off nonchalance, knowing she is treating him like a total bitch. 

She walks back to the bathroom and grabs her makeup and shampoo and conditioner from underneath the sink. Her phone loudly dings and she dumps her things into her open bag and glances at the screen, reading that Phil is waiting across the parking lot. Zipping her bag up and grabbing a phone charger out of the wall by the table she turns away from him. 

“Takin’ a chance on you?” He stutters out belatedly, obviously taken by surprise. “What the fuck? Your actin’ like you don’t matter, like it’s just the voice or your body or some shit. It’s you I want Ally, nothin’ else.” He says while his voice rises in volume. “When have I ever treated you like you were anything but important to me? Huh? What the fuck did I do to make you feel that way? Or is this just because you don’t give a shit about me?”

This is so far from what she wants she can’t even answer. It’s clear as day that both of their insecurities are coming out like never before. He sounds panicky, his voice shaking and angry and survival mode is kicking in for her. The whole fight or flight deal? She’s a runner. 

Things were happening too fast, and now it wasn’t just about the drinking or the drugs or the condom comment or her feeling overwhelmed trying to start a career. Now it was about all the things he just mentioned. She adored this man, the only man who had ever made her feel worthy and him even questioning that made it all worse. 

Pausing, she clears her throat trying to wrap her head around what she’s doing, and knows she isn’t being fair. She was all in with him but god damn it, she just needed a minute to figure her shit out.

“Jack that’s not it. Look, I’ll call you, alright? Is it okay if I use Phil?” Her voice sounds pitiful, like she was giving up and it made her leave even faster, not waiting for a response. She just gets off the damn bus.

“Ally just stop! Take a breather.” He is following her, weaving his way through diesel trucks and equipment, shirtless and barefoot. She didn’t want to make a scene but she couldn’t stay inside with him because she would fall apart.

“Ally!” He catches up and grabs her arm. She jerks it away out of instinct but also needing to come across stronger than she felt. 

“I said I was sorry. The birth control thing? It was dumb and I said it all wrong. Tell me what to do to fix this. I just mean that-that-I don’t know, with you it’s-“

Ally puts her hands on her pounding head and interrupts him, “It’s not just that. I mean, we should talk about it yes, but I can’t right now. I’m so tangled up in you Jack it scares me. We don’t even know eachother very well. God, I just met you!”

“Really Ally?” He spits out immediately, “I think we know each other pretty fucking well.”

She sees how hurt he is and she turns away before he can see her tears.

“Last night, Jack, that’s not me. This whole thing isn’t me. I don’t know what I was thinking, thinking that I could be what, like a singer, or just follow you around?” She shakes her head, “You and me Jack? I just-I just don’t know. It’s a lot, and my life is on hold. I just- I gotta go, okay? I’m sorry.” Saying the words made her physically sick. 

Continuing toward the black Yukon, Phil meets her, taking her bag. She feels Jacks bare arms wrap around her from behind just as she begins to step up into the open door. 

“Please.” He chokes out into the back of her neck. “Please don’t leave.”

Her tears fall at that point. Hearing his broken voice and feeling the warmth of his body pressed into her own. She brings her hands down to his forearms at her stomach and squeezes. 

“Honey.” She shakily explains herself, turning her face to feel his shoulder, “I get that I’m being irrational, and I know you don’t understand why I’m upset. I get that I’m not giving you any credit. I just need to think. I just need to go home.”

Ally feels as he nods his head, kissing her hair repeatedly, the action breaking the pieces of her heart that were still intact, and slowly lowers his arms, his hands holding onto her hips briefly. She steps up into the car, shutting the door quickly, and doesn’t look back.

She wipes her eyes furiously, frustrated with herself beyond belief. For being a coward, for being weak, and especially for hurting him. How did she so suddenly go from never wanting to let him go, to not being able to get away fast enough? 

“What can I do for you Ally?” Phil says as he gets in. He just witnessed the entire episode, and she’s glad Jack has such great people surrounding him. Phil was hired help, she gets that, but his soft smile towards her in the review mirror makes her know how much he cares. 

“Take me to the airport please.”


	6. Promises

Seventeen days. Seventeen fucking days since he’d seen her. Since he’d touched her, since he’d given a shit about anything or anybody. Sleeping in til the afternoon, writing, sound check, performing, meeting fans and then crashing. He hadn’t touched a liquor bottle for two weeks. Hadn’t popped a pill either because he wanted to think clearly when it came to her. Tonight though, his frustration and heartbreak was bubbling over and he can’t help but wonder what the fucking point of it all was anymore. Nothing mattered without her. He wanted to sink into a blissful, alcohol induced, oblivious slumber. 

If he hadn’t known before Ally left that he was in love with her, her leaving sure as hell sealed his fate. Jack knew he had it bad but now realizes his heart is straight up fucked in regards to Alison Campana. Maybe if he would have actually said those three words she would have stayed. Then again maybe telling her would have made it worse. At least they had talked a few times but when she stopped checking in he had called Ramon panicked, not having a damn clue how to fix it. Space or some shit was the only thing he remotely understood.

Walking back to the bus alone after his obligatory meet and greet, hands shoved in his pockets, he stares at the concrete in concentration and decides to forgo his new routine and find a bar instead. When he strides swiftly by he notices a vague shadow by the door but ignores it, having zero tolerance for anyone who wants his undivided attention. Especially a woman.

“Great show tonight cowboy.” A familiar raspy voice reaches his ears, sending goosebumps over his arms. Turning around like he had been shocked he sees Ally leaning against his bus and he stumbles back slightly, his back meeting the brick of the building they just played.

“Holy fuck.” Jack mumbles out, feeling his chest tighten, drinking in the sight of her like a dying man. She was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a tight tank top that accentuated her every curve, her hair was down and wavy, and he suddenly couldn’t form a coherent sentence. The fact that she was standing here in front of him, close enough to touch was all consuming and after a few moments of silence Jack looks down and covers his eyes with one of his hands.

“Is it okay that I’m here?” Ally meekly asks, her tone unsure. 

Jack can only nod his head fervently, rubbing his eyes to keep the sudden tears from escaping. Almost immediately he feels her arms around his waist, face pressed into the side of his neck and he finds himself engulfing her small body into his own, not being able to get her close enough for comfort. He was embarrassed that she was witnessing him cry and he tried to reign it in, but when her hot breath hit his skin and her hands fist into the back of his shirt it was physically impossible to hide.

“I’m sorry, Jack.” She whispers brokenly into the space at the base of his throat. “I’m so sorry honey.”

“Don’t say sorry. I get it.” He murmurs shakily, kissing her forehead, refusing to loosen his grip on her to even see her face. “God damnit, you smell so good.”

An hour later they find themselves just a mile away at a ritz Carlton. Ally had insisted it was overkill for the night but Jack had looked at her like he didn’t give two shits about the two grand he just dropped on a suite and after hours room service. Casually he slid the woman at the front desk his black credit card while Ally slid her hand into the back pocket of his worn black jeans.

****

Good lord he will never get enough of this woman, Jack thinks to himself as Ally shoves her tongue into his mouth. He knew they should be talking, knew from the look in Ally’s gorgeous green eyes that she had plenty to share, but the second that heavy hotel door slammed they had crashed into each other, the magnetic pull between the two of them a force to be reckoned with. 

The pair fumble with zippers and buttons, discarding clothing in every which direction between starved kisses. Jacks thumbs hook into the sides of Ally’s pants and tugs them down as her legs bump against the king size bed. When she sits down he pulls them all the way off and she scoots herself backwards to the fluffy white pillows. 

He watches her lay there in nothing but her red lace panties, having not worn a bra heaven help him, and he jerkily unbuckles his belt. The sight of him hoping around on one foot in his boxers when his pants finally fall makes her sputter with laughter. Totally aware he is one hundred percent acting like a juvenile who is about to get laid for the first time and not caring in the slightest. 

“Don’t hurt yourself!” She laughs as he climbs on top of her grinning like an idiot. Ally’s fingertips trace a path down his shoulder blades and then curl up around his neck.

She is blatantly staring at his body, smile fading while her legs wrap themselves around his hips and she pulls his head down, nibbling at his bottom lip then tangles her tongue with his. Tearing himself away from her lips he zones in on her bare chest, licking then lightning grazing a nipple into his mouth with his teeth, sucking as hard as he can while holding it against his face firmly. The most delicious moan he’d ever heard escapes her and she shoves his boxers down impatiently.

“Your tits are so fuckin’ perfect.” Jack mutters out before he pays equal attention to the other side. Loving the feel of Ally’s fingers threading into the back of his hair as his lips travel south, over the unbelievably soft expanse of her stomach. When he makes his way back up, grabbing the back of her thighs, she guides his hand down between her legs, his face falling into the crook of her neck. 

Moving his fingertips ever so slowly her hips raising to meet his hand, Jack latches onto her earlobe and finds himself grinding against her.

“Jack I’m so ready.” Ally whispers harshly sensing his unravel. “Please. It’s okay.” 

He drags his fingers away from her warmth and rests his palm on her hipbone reassuringly. Confused by the statement he watches as she swallows, almost self consciously and it clicks. Definitely taking longer than it should have for his sex fogged brain to catch up and realize she is talking about the condom they both had never questioned. 

“Ally, no. No way.” He responds, his thoughts racing. She can’t mean it, after all this was one of the reasons she left in the first place. Wasn’t it? 

“I’m serious.” She responds immediately. “We don’t need it and I’ve never wanted this before, to not use anything, I’ve only ever felt obligated and with you it’s because I want it Jack, I trust you and I’m on birth control and I just wanna feel you. I need to feel you.” She rushes out convincingly, bringing his face back down to her own. Jack grips the back of her neck to deepen their connection and swallows the whimpers falling from her lips.

Fuck, that was a long winded explanation she just gave. It had his head spinning with all sorts of responses. 

“Hey. Slow down. Are you sure baby?” He questions between open mouthed kisses. “I won’t be that guy to you. Don’t do this if-“ 

“I’m sure. I’m so damn sure.” She sighs out just as he lets himself lay atop of her fully, both knowing they’d reached the point of no return. 

“I’m ready Jack, I can’t wait anymore.” She pleads into his ear, her mouth tasting that spot where his neck and shoulder meet, driving him mad. 

Jack lines his body up to hers, pushing himself inside slowly. He wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible but when he feels resistance he stops altogether, making sure she wasn’t in pain. Judging by the sheer pleasure on her face he is assured that isn’t the case.

“I’m okay. I’m not changing my mind.” She rasps huskily, her voice hitching and nails softly digging into the skin on his sides as he lurches forward fully, stealing the breath from her lungs and holding himself perfectly still. 

“Oh fuck.” She moans lightly, urging him to move. God, like he even needed prompting. He thought he might die from feeling and can’t keep from pulling back and thrusting forward the sensation overwhelming. 

“Jesus Christ, Jack that feels so good.” She moans, squeezing her eyes shut. 

He had never witnessed her like this. This raw and needy. Sex with her was phenomenal. Always. She was so effortlessly sexy. So herself. So natural, but this was on an entirely different realm. 

“Your so beautiful baby. So God damn gorgeous.” He tells her wonderstruck as he pushes up onto his hands to see her already flushed face. 

When he hits a spot that has her back arching and crying out he knows she’s close. Her eyes lock with his and he notices they are bright with unshed tears. 

“Hey.” He slows down and moves some hair away from her face, laying his palm over a soft cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks worriedly. “Why you cryin’?” 

Her tears tumble as she looks into in his eyes like nobody ever has, like he was worth everything. In this moment he worships her and knows he’ll never stop.

“Jack I missed you. I just miss you.” She breathes out on a cry, the words lined with so much affection it makes his own damn eyes water.

“I’m right here darlin’, you got that? You never have to miss me. I fuckin’ promise.” He struggles to tell her, partly because he was trying like hell not to orgasim and mostly because he’s never felt so insanely vulnerable.

Laying down, Jack clasps her hands, linking their fingers together on the soft sheets above their heads and traces his tongue along her collarbone. Knowing it was over when her heels dug into his lower back forcefully and a long string of,

‘yes jack oh god jack fuck yes please don’t stop jack’ streams out of her mouth, breaking the dam, he spirals out right along with her.

Doesn’t have a clue what he said, could have been anything, somewhat aware of the guttural groaning words spewing from his soul and extremely aware of the fact that this was the best sexual experience of his entire fucking life. 

Heavily laying against her, Ally can feel Jack’s heart pounding against her rib cage while her lips lazily kiss his shoulder. She reaches a hand up to stroke his hair, the other trapped underneath his stomach and when she flutters her eyes open she makes the first move and turns her face to the side, pushing her forehead into his jaw.

Jack rolls at the speed of a sloth and lays on his back looking as if he’s already asleep. Ally admires his profile and watches his chest rise and fall peacefully. 

“Woman I blacked out for a second. You almost killed me.” He lethargically mutters over to her making her scoff at his absurdity.

Ally couldn’t stop brushing her lips over the soft, yet hard skin on the side of his arm and running her fingers along his welcoming palm, inviting in her ministrations. 

“Talk to me.” He whispers so quietly she almost pretended not to hear, but thinks better of it and decides that’s why she came to find him in the first place. To explain. 

“I’ll admit I had a mini meltdown and I’m sorry.” She clears her throat mid sentence and he turns his face smirking. 

“Mini? I’d hate to see what a normal sized Ally meltdown looks like.”

Her eyebrows knit together but she laughs softly, and his thumb reaches over to run across the spot on her forehead that creased.

“Don’t think so damn hard.” His deep voice grumbles. “Just tell me what your feelin’.”

“I really like this. Being alone with you.” She begins. “You being sober.” 

“I really like it too.” He agrees without missing a beat. “I know it gets out of control and I actually think I can get a handle on it. Is that what had you so freaked you out? Also the condom comment I made was so outta line. For me to say that, imply it was-“

Ally lays her hand flat on his chest as if to sooth him, his rant halting, and sits up out of bed needing to have this conversation at least half clothed. Finding his shirt on the floor she throws it on and steps into her discarded panties then sits Indian style in the middle of the bed as Jack rolls to his side and gives her his full attention.

“Jack...I’m scared shitless of your life. I’m scared to make it big, I’m scared of what comes along with it. I’m scared because-because-“ 

“Because why?” He grabs her hand and sits up leaning against the headboard.

Ally inhales shakily and chews on her bottom lip. She’d never done this before. Sat in the dark with a man talking about her feelings, being soft instead of bitchy.

“Because I care Jack. I care an awful lot and when things end between us I don’t think I’ll ever recover.”

“End?” Jack asks confused, tugging on her forearm so she will ease in closer.

“Ally you think what’s happening between us is normal?” He shakes his head dumbfounded. “For fucks sake I never felt this before. Maybe this makes me a complete bastard but I’ve never given a shit about a woman.”

When she looks down he nudges her chin up with his finger and runs his thumb over the slight rivet he loves. The words fall out of his mouth before he could even think them through clearly. 

“The truth of it all Al, is that..I fucking love you. I swear to God I do. Never thought I’d say that to anyone.” 

A small whine leaves her throat and she falls into him, clinging to his neck. His hands hold the back of her head and he kisses her crown over and over bringing her to tears. 

“Don’t say it back. Just leave it like this alright?” He says nervously, hands slightly shaking.

“I’ll never leave you Ally. Can you promise me the same because honest to god I can’t see you walk away from me again.”

“That’s just it!” She cries brokenly scooting herself back so they weren’t touching. “You can’t say that because people change their minds all the damn time.” 

He watches as she wipes her face and rolls her eyes, building that wall right back up when a reoccurring thought slips out loud.

“Who’s hurt you? Who’s made you weary? Huh?” He asks gently, already knowing the answer unfortunately.

Ally throws her hands up in the air and lets them slap back down onto her lap like she’s given up entirely. 

“My Mom was a fucking drug addict. Bailed. I’m so lucky that my Dad knew what the hell to do. She tried to take care of me but couldn’t. Just couldn’t. Who does that?” She says it like it still blows her mind, and he can feel the insecurity coming off of her in waves. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers wiping a hand down his face feeling like he just got the wind knocked out of him. 

“I don’t care. It doesn’t even matter.” She laughs unamused while Jack gazes at her, not able to argue how painstakingly obvious it was that it did in fact matter to her.

“It’s made me paranoid about things Jack.” She offhandedly explains. “About what I put into my body. When it comes to alcohol, drugs, fucking men and they’re dicks. Do you know I’m saying?”

“Yeah I get it and I assumed somethin’ along these lines but thank you for telling me. Your a smart girl and it kills me that I worry you. Now listen.” He raises his eyebrows and leans back on his hands. “You listening?” 

“I’m listening.” She retorts, raising her voice. Seeing her fire ignite makes him smile as he finishes his thought. 

“I’ll wear a condom every day for the rest of my god damn life if it means I get to be the one between your legs.”

Ally knows he means every word, his intentions with her clear as day.

“How do you say something so dirty and make it so sweet?” She kneels up and straddles his lap, her arms looping around his neck. The feel of his warm hands running along the small of her back was making the shirt rise slowly between them. 

“I’m gunna try harder.” He deadpans, tenderly stroking her hips before he firmly plants his hands on her backside. “With the drinkin’ I swear it. We’ll be done soon and we’ll make a plan. It’ll be different. You’ll come home with me right? Your gunna stay on tour? Sing with me again?”

“Yeah.” She smiles, amazed at the peace she feels coursing through her veins. If this was wrong how could it feel so good? 

“Yeah what?” He teases, smiling back so big she spots his dimples.

“Yeah to every single thing you just said.” Ally assures him, kissing his mouth feather light, hands holding his cheeks.

“This is the stuff right here. The stuff we sing about don’t ya think?” His deep voice seeps into her bones like his tongue sweeps into her mouth and she greedily pushes her entire body against his. 

“Hey Jack?” She pulls back breathless and serious, running a finger down the brim of his nose and over his lips before she covers them once again. 

“I love you too.”


	7. Groceries

“Do you even have a drivers license?” Jack asks concerned as he slams the truck door behind him and leans his elbow out the open window.

Ally playfully shoves him before she turns the ignition and smiles when his old truck rumbles to life loudly.

“See?” Ally pats the dashboard while simultaneously buckling her seat belt. “She loves me already.” 

“She? What the hell? What makes you think it’s a she?” 

“It’s always a she, and you gotta talk nice to her.” She tells him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Buckle up!”

Jack automatically does what she demands and watches as she shifts gears into reverse, moving the rear view mirror low enough for her to see out of. They had been home for two weeks and had holed up alone at his house doing nothing except make love and write new music.

Ally had a record deal and officially started recording next month. He had never been more proud of another person in his life and the fact that she was sitting at his upright piano, all hours of the night, scribbling down lyrics rapidly and asking him to harmonize with her had him living in an entirely new sense of the word.

“Where we goin’ anyway?” Jack casually asks once they were on a main road.

“Well we’re running low on...everything. So grocery store?” She tosses a glance in his direction before fumbling around for her sunglasses on the seat between them. It took a bit longer than it should have, her looking down distracted making him reach over and grab onto the steering wheel. 

“I got it.” She smiles and watches him closely. “Is this making you nervous? Me driving?” 

“Uh, when you don’t watch the road yeah.”

“I’m a great driver.” She insists.

Jack fiddles with the radio and settles on a local station. The stereo was somewhat fuzzy but he thought it added character. 

“I love this song!” Ally places her fingers over his, turning the knob and Jack sits up straight and looks at her with furrowed brows, scratching the back of his neck.

She was driving his truck, taking control of the radio and had her arm hanging out the window while she belted out the words like she was on stage. He swears she’s only paying half of her attention to the task of actually getting them to their destination alive but he can’t help but grin back when she faces him and sings. 

“Oh come here boy I wanna dance before I said a word she was taking my hand, spinning me around til it faded out and she gave me a kiss, and I said play it again play it again play it again...” 

The song ended too quickly and now he’s the one not paying a lick of attention to the road, completely spell bound. 

“What?” She giggles at him while she moves the hair away that was blowing in her face.

He doesn’t say a word just squeezes her hand and brings it to his mouth kissing the top.

“I love Luke Bryan.” She nonchalantly mentions.

“He’s a cool guy.” Jack agrees squinting in the evening sun.

“Cool as in you know him?” She asks confused. 

“Yeah. I mean we’re not like best friends or anything but I see him occasionally. Tend to bump into eachother every once in a while.”

She’s staring at him like he had just confessed to a murder and he laughs out loud.

“Are you serious right now Ally? Wait, do you LIKE like Luke?” He turns to focus solely on her reaction. 

“Uh...I don’t think I LIKE like Luke Bryan. I mean, I’m just surprised. That’s all.” She laughs and shakes herself out of her trance while she stops at a red light.

“You just did the full name thing.” He slaps his knee, looking at her open mouthed, amused to see his girlfriend fan girling in such an innocent way.

“Fuck! I did didn’t I?” She covers her own mouth like she can’t believe what came out of it. 

“God, your cute.” Jack tugs at her sleeve and she falls to the side letting him kiss her lips softly.

The car behind them honks loudly making her jump and she sits up, peering behind them.

“Well now I have to sit here til we all die, Jackass. God, He must not have anyone to make out with at red lights or else he wouldn’t have honked.” She mutters out annoyed as she slowly accelerates. When the man speeds up and passes them on the right Jack gives him the finger making Ally laugh, telling him to knock it off. 

A few miles down the road the grocery store comes into view and she is chatting animatedly away about road rage. Jack tries to tell her a couple of times to slow down and take a left but she obviously didn’t hear him until they’re flying by the place altogether.

“Oh that’s it! Right? Right there?” She shouts out as they are passing.

“Yep. That’s it.” He assures her, hanging onto the door with a death grip as she stops abruptly and turns on the blinker.

“Jesus.” He whispers out wiping real sweat off of his forehead. Ally doesn’t seem to have noticed that she is absolutely freaking him out, has been since the beginning really, and she quickly makes a sharp u turn to get into the parking lot.

When she circles the lot and finally decides on a space he jerks forward and stops himself by placing a hand on the glove box, his posture stiff. 

“Oh sorry, touchy brakes.” She cringes while placing the shifter into park.

“Give me the fuckin’ keys.” He mutters, reaching out and pulling them from the ignition and stepping out of the truck. When he circles around she grabs onto his hand and looks up at him, the apologetic but rebellious smile plastered on her face making him melt into a muddy puddle at her feet. 

“It’s a good thing it was me that walked into your drag bar baby. People would be seriously pissed if you killed Luke Bryan.” He raises his eyebrows while he puts his arm around her shoulder and she she hums in annoyance as she smacks him on his jean clad behind.

“Oh shut up, you!”


	8. Chinese

After picking up Jacks discarded clothes Ally sits on the bottom of the bed with her head in her hands, eventually standing up and removing her own clothing then turning out the lights. The bedroom was pitch black, she was tired as hell and assumed Jack had passed out minutes ago. 

“Your the best. How are you even real, huh?” Jack sloppily drawls out as she crawls onto the mattress. When his face turns to meet hers as she lays down flat on her stomach she shoves his rock hard shoulder away from her. 

“Good lord your breath smells like tequila. How are you even awake?” 

Usually he was quiet and reserved. Drunk or sober, but every once in a while he got amusingly chatty. Or depressingly so. It was a toss up really. 

“I love you so fuckin’ much Ally.” 

“I love you too Jackson.” She responds wholeheartedly, skimming over his features with her fingertips. 

“Nobody has ever fuckin’ loved me before.” He whispers out gravelly.

“That’s just not true. Everyone loves you.”

“Not the real kind.” Jack disagrees. “My Dad didn’t even love me. That’s weird for someone to not love their kid, ya know? You probably feel that way too. Your Mom loved you though I just know it and women? Fuck they just use me. Not you though, right?” He asks, suddenly sounding confused, like he just wasn’t sure about anything anymore.” 

Ally’s heart sinks at his confessions, and is once again reminded how very little she knows about his childhood in general.

“No Jack, not me.” She rubs his chest in reassurance and hushes him when he tries to talk again, desperately needing to snap him out of this mental state.

“I promise I’m gunna stop.” He mumbles through closed lips rolling into her body, the side of his face pressed against her breasts. 

Ally runs her fingers through his hair while the familiar knot in the pit of her stomach forms. Pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, at a loss for words she closes her eyes and begs for him to do the same. 

“Shhhh baby.” Ally’s soft whispers touch his clammy skin and his hand reaches out clumsily to pull her leg over his hip. “Just sleep. Let’s sleep.” 

*****

Ally had stopped by Bobby’s house on her way home from the studio, not knowing what else to do. The past months being a complete whirlwind, on her and Jack both. 

“What do I do? It was so much better and he was doing so well and now, he’s just....” Ally trails off, not knowing what else to say, and in all honesty she didn’t need too. Bobby just knew. He always just knew. 

“You can’t do anything Ally. This isn’t your problem. You can’t fix it.” 

When her eyes fill with tears he reaches a hand over and places it on her knee giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“One day he’s here and the next he’s just gone in a flash. I can’t stand it. I love him so fucking much and I can’t let him do this to himself.” She cries openly, clutching at his offered hand. 

“I know sweetheart. I love him too, and I wish I had answers but it’s just not your choice. He’s gotta do the work. No matter what though? He loves you.” Bobby clears his throat and she wipes her cheeks on her sweatshirt sleeve. Bobby’s eyes gloss over and the mood turns solemn. “God almighty does that boy love you. I’ve never seen him so damn happy.” 

*****

Ally had been grateful the house was empty when she arrived, giving her the opportunity to get in the shower and wash away her tear streaked face. She was feeling mentally and physically exhausted. Her work and home life taking a toll and feeling split between the two was something entirely unexpected.

The bathroom door opens and she is nervous to know what state Jack will be in, hesitating to even wash the soap from her hair so she can open her eyes to find out. But when he begins to speak she sighs in relief. He was just Jack, her Jack. 

“What you want for dinner? We staying in?” He calls out over the running water, approaching the glass while he watches as Ally rinses the white frothy bubbles from her hair and body. 

“Hey, honey.” Ally says softly while she turns off the shower, Jack handing her a clean towel.

He notices the way she doesn’t fully meet his eyes, her own slightly puffy. Fuck. She’s been crying. This is the worst part of being sober. Seeing how disappointed she was in him when he wasn’t. Their relationship had shifted once she started working so much and as happy as he was for her, he couldn’t help but feel sad for himself. God. He was an absolute ass. 

“You okay?” He cautiously asks as she throws a fake smile his way.

“I’m just tired. Staying in sounds amazing.” She pecks his lips briefly as she walks towards the closet.

Catching her by the hip Jack pulls her into his chest and tucks her small frame under his, wrapping an arm up around her shoulders with one arm to cradle her head, the other forced her chin up to look at him. She was holding her towel in place but he felt her calmly relax into his embrace.

“Are you sure your okay?” He questions again, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Yes. Just a lot going on. I don’t want to complain.” 

He knew she would be honest with him if he pushed it, and had always admired that she never played any sort of games with him. 

“You can complain to me. I know how hard this is, don’t hold it all in. I’ve been on one lately and that doesn’t help either.” He shakes his head, frustrated with himself and she pulls away slightly.

“Chinese.” Ally points at him and begins to change before the conversation can get too deep. “Me. You. Charlie. Chinese.” 

“Sounds good to me.” He agrees. 

After way too much food and the perfect amount of easy conversation, Jack leans back on the arm of the sofa and Charlie’s head falls into his lap.

“You should come with me to Memphis.” Jack scratches Charlie’s ears and deliberately busies himself, fearing the answer she would give. He knows she can’t, doesn’t even know why he asked in the first place.

“Rez wants me here. You know, with the single coming out and all...he’s got a couple appearances scheduled.” 

The mood shifts at the mere mention of her manager but they both recover quickly, shifting the topic and returning to just simply existing with one another.

“I don’t know if I’ve told you but I’m proud of you.” Jack traces up and down her arm with his fingers and he can see she is hanging on his every word, seeking approval. “Your workin’ your ass off and I want you to take every chance you can get, you know that right?”

“Jack, maybe I should just-“ 

“Hey.” He interrupts her with a grin and shakes her gently. “This is your shot and I know you want it so just take it. An album and your own fucking tour? Take it and don’t look back.” 

Ally nodded and laid down next to Charlie, settling herself on top of Jack and he immediately began stroking the hair off of her face and down her back making her eyes drift close. He pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and covered her up, letting his head fall forward to nuzzle the back of her head. Before dozing off she pressed herself into his warmth and inhaled deeply. 

“Daddy takes good care of us doesn’t he, Charlie boy?” She whispered, snuggling the shaggy dog closer, the words hitting him like a lightening strike. 

Jack knew he had to figure his shit out. Why the fuck couldn’t be get better? He’d promised her and honest to God, he has never wanted it so badly before.

“I love you, darlin’.” Jack croons, wondering how long it will actually take for this woman to come to her senses and ditch him altogether. The thought makes him break out into a cold sweat and he is suddenly itching for the small white pill in his back pocket.


End file.
